


Sentient

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [977]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 13:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12913104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony and Gibbs finish their discussion in the van and rescue appears. Plus, there may be Christmas cookies in an attempt to appease the beast.





	Sentient

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 01/02/2002 for the word [sentient](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/01/02/sentient).
> 
> sentient  
> Capable of perceiving by the senses;conscious.  
> Experiencing sensation or feeling.
> 
> I'm doing a series based around the [Happy Holidays Challenge](https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/102520.html). I'm afraid it starts out angsty, but I promise it will have a happy ending.
> 
> This is for the [2017 Happy Holidays Challenge - Dec 4: Christmas Cookies](https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/104029.html) theme. 
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Sentient

# 

Day 4: Christmas Cookies

When Tony didn’t say anything and only continued to stare at Gibbs, Gibbs pleaded, “Please give me a chance. I never meant to hurt you. I'm sorry that I have.”

Tony’s anger completely evaporated in the face of Gibbs’ confession. Not only had Gibbs given up his mostly silent ways and inability to communicate in one fell swoop, he’d practically begged Tony to take him back. This didn’t solve everything, but it did melt Tony’s heart and make him think that perhaps they had a chance. 

That wasn’t to say that Tony was ready to forgive and forget, especially not the forgetting part. Gibbs would have to show he meant what he said with actions not just words. Only time would tell if Gibbs was really able to put the bastard part of his personality aside for even a little bit. 

Tony couldn’t help appreciating more than ever how truly sentient beings could take you by surprise. Their self awareness and sentience allowed them to change their minds. It allowed them to realize that they were wrong.

“I’ve missed you, too.” Tony shot Gibbs a watery smile as emotions both present and past overwhelmed him. 

Gibbs held out his arms, “Come mere.”

Tony couldn’t stand the distance between them anymore. He climbed over the middle seat and into Gibbs’ lap. “I never wanted you to leave, but you didn’t give me a choice.”

“I’m sorry.” Gibbs whispered, kissing Tony on the skin right above his ear.

“For what it’s worth, I’m sorry too. I said some pretty awful things when you left for Mexico.”

“I deserved it.”

Tony couldn’t deny that. “Perhaps, but I still shouldn’t have said them.”

“Thank you.”

“This doesn’t mean you’re forgiven or that I’ve forgotten what happened, not only in our relationship, but the years in between now and then.”

“I know.” Gibbs pulled Tony closer. “I’m going to make it up to you. I promise.”

They were still wrapped around each other in the driver’s seat when rescue arrived. “Oh thank God!” Abby exclaimed, opening the door to the NCIS van and hugging both men. “We were afraid you froze to death.”

Gibbs and Tony patted Abby on the back softly before pulling back. “We’re fine, Abbs.” Gibbs shushed her. 

Apparently, the whole gang had decided to come rescue them. McGee had located them using the GPS in the car they’d taken from the motor pool. Ducky had come because they weren’t sure if they would need a doctor or not. McGee had suggested Jimmy come along just in case they needed help shovelling the snow out of the way to get to Gibbs and Tony.

Even Bishop was there. Tony and Gibbs stepped out of the vehicle. Tony first since he was in Gibbs’ lap, followed quickly by Gibbs. There was a collective sigh of relief that no significant injuries had occurred. 

Everyone pitched in to clear the path, so that could all return to NCIS HQ. Given the weather, they all agreed to question the witness after it had cleared up. Everyone was keeping watch on Tony and Gibbs as much as they could all the way back. 

Back at NCIS, Tony annoyed, pointed out, “You know, we’re fully grown adults. We can take care of ourselves.”

“It’s not that.” Bishop muttered.

“Then what?” Tony questioned, turning a confused look to Bishop.

“The tension between you and Gibbs is practically gone.” Bishop clapped a hand over her mouth. She hadn’t meant to say that out loud.

Tony shook his head. Gibbs glared at everyone. Ducky, Jimmy and Abby evaporated, leaving McGee and Bishop to face Gibbs’ wrath alone.

McGee in an attempt to defuse the situation pulled out a container of Christmas cookies. “Have a cookie. Delilah made them.” McGee thrust the container into Tony’s hands. 

Delilah had told him to share them, but they were so tasty, he’d intended to keep them for himself. However, between Tony and Gibbs apparently sorting things out and Bishop stepping in it, he felt getting back to a more defused situation was worth the sacrifice of some of Delilah’s amazing cookies. He expected to only lose two or three, but before he knew it all of the cookies were gone and he stared mournfully down at the empty container.

It wasn’t just Tony, Gibbs, and Bishop. Abby, Jimmy, and Ducky had found out and wandered through to claim their own cookies. After that, it had been a free for all as all agents near the bullpen came and took a cookie.

McGee couldn’t believe how fast the cookies disappeared. It did succeed in distracting everyone and after the cookies were gone they all hunched over their computers and worked on some of that dreaded paperwork. Tony checked the weather and realized the sun was already out in force and that by afternoon tomorrow the snow should all be melted. 

They made plans to question the witness tomorrow afternoon and then Gibbs sent everyone home. He had some thinking to do, but the holiday was starting to look up, at least. Now, he just needed to capitalize on the progress he'd made with Tony and figure out what to do to keep Tony interested.

Even if Tony appeared to have forgiven him, which he still wasn't sure of given Tony's final comments in the van, he knew they would have to both work hard if they were to avoid the mistakes they’d made the first time. A lot of it was on him, but it took two people to make a relationship work. Gibbs had owned up to his mistakes. Hopefully, Tony realized his mistakes as well.

The one thing Gibbs didn’t want was a repeat of the hurt feelings that happened between them both and only got exacerbated every time they were in each other’s presence. Maybe if they made sure to talk things out at home, they could avoid it spilling over into work. 

Gibbs cringed at the very thought of talking it out. He knew very well that he sucked at talking things out. It wasn’t even so much that he didn’t want to talk, though there was that aspect as well, but usually when he tried to talk things out they just came out all wrong and made things worse. 

He’d experienced this multiple times with his previous wives. He didn’t want to add Tony to the list even though Tony was already kind of an ex. He hoped Tony would be his forever this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I'm looking for a writing buddy. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them.
> 
>  **Warning! Warning! 2017 ends in only a month! When 2017 ends, the 2017 prompt collection will close.** You have 50 prompts you can use for 2017. Use them up before they go away. Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> When 2018 starts, I will open a 2018 Prompt collection. In fact, I have already created the 2018 Prompt collection [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile), but sign ups are closed until 2018, so you won't be able to sign up and prompt me on this collection, yet. The 2017 prompts continue to remain over for you to prompt me with until the end of the year.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback here if you think something could be improved(either in the prompt process or the story itself).


End file.
